Intérprete
by Emiita
Summary: Porque nadie en su sano juicio no le tendría miedo a esa mujer -pero claro, Laxus no estaba en su sano juicio.- No importaba que La Demonio ya no tuviera el aspecto de una, o que su actitud ya no fuera arrogante, irascible y burlona. Mirajane seguía siendo un demonio y Laxus se daba cuenta.


**Declaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. ¿OoC? Pajada mental surgida en un momento de...ni siquiera fue de inspiración, más bien mi unicornio violador de drogó O.ó xD

**Nº palabras:** 526

**Resumen: **Porque nadie en su sano juicio no le tendría miedo a esa mujer -pero claro, Laxus no estaba en su sano juicio.- No importaba que La Demonio ya no tuviera el aspecto de una, o que su actitud ya no fuera arrogante, irascible y burlona. Mirajane seguía siendo un demonio y Laxus se daba cuenta.

* * *

**Intérprete**

Mirajane no era estúpida. Ni vivía en el mágico mundo de yupilandia con unicornios yonkis y cupidos enanos-que-tenían-sospechosamente-la-cara-del-maestro -como parecía a veces. Lucy más de una vez imaginó la escena tal y como se plantea.-

De hecho, Mira sabe mejor que nadie -Lucy y Levy, incluso Erza…vale, todas- que la vida no es de color de rosa y que esa estúpida fantasía del príncipe azul que viene a rescatarte en caballo blanco, es mentira.

A decir verdad, y si era totalmente sincera, si alguien le hubiera insinuado algunos años atrás -donde ella era insufriblemente irascible y violenta- que un príncipe iba a rescatarla y besarla y declararle amor eterno, le hubiera escupido en la cara -y seguramente roto algún hueso o varios.-

La ironía venía servida en bandeja de plata con su drástico cambio de actitud -que muchos calificarían como un caso extremo de bipolaridad.-

Ahora, en cambio, se dedica a formar parejas dentro del gremio y a planear la forma de unirlos de alguna forma, a veces no lícita-Lucy, te gusta Natsu. Declárate.-

–Lucy ¿Natsu y tú durmieron juntos?

– ¡Mira! ¡Fue culpa de ese idiota! ¡Él entró en mi casa! ¡Yo lo había echado! ¿Por qué todo el mundo entra en mi casa? ¡Ah!–colapso mental de Lucy.

Sí, bueno, según todos, Mirajane respiraba amor, comía amor y bebía amor -o alguna sustancia parecida.- Sin embargo, a los ojos de Laxus, esa mujer solo interpretaba un estúpido papel donde ella era una soltera y sexy casamentera. Eso. Es. Todo.

Porque nadie, nadie en su sano juicio no le tendría miedo a esa mujer -pero claro, Laxus no estaba en su sano juicio.- No importaba que La Demonio ya no tuviera el aspecto de una, o que su actitud ya no fuera arrogante, irascible y burlona.

Laxus se daba cuenta de que Mirajane seguía siendo un Demonio. Uno más calculador, calmado y observador. Uno más peligroso.

–Mujer, sírveme un whisky.

Mirajane sonrió amable, pero Laxus supo que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su pedido. Él sabía leerla.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto?

–Jugo de manzana. Es más sano y apropiado para la hora que es.

Laxus alzó las cejas.

–Cana bebe de día y tú no le dices nada.

–Es Cana, nadie le dice nada.

–Tú no eres nadie, eres La Demonio ¿no, Mirajane?

Y lo vio. Laxus sonrió complacido al ver como lentamente la fachada de la mujer caía. Mira le sonrió con una mueca tan dulce como traviesa, sus ojos azules, grandes y expresivos, lo observaron con un tinte arrogante -ese que antaño estaba siempre presente en su mirar- y su forma de encogerse de hombros fue tan tierna como burlona.

– Quién sabe.

–A mí no me engañas, Mirajane. Puedes interpretar el papel de la maternal camarera del gremio todo lo que quieras, pero siempre serás, en el fondo, una demonio sedienta de sangre.

Mira amplió su sonrisa bobalicona, pero nunca le contesto -nunca lo negó.-

Sí, Mirajane parecía la representante creyente de los cuentos de hadas. Pero solo era una intérprete. Porque Mira, no quería que un príncipe azul la salvara -Laxus no lo era-, ella sabía salvarse sola -seguía siendo una Demonio-

* * *

_¿He comentado que mi unicornio violador a veces me pone sustancias raras en las bebidas, concretamente, en el café de las diez de la mañana? Este fic es una prueba de ello o.ó xD _

_No sé cómo se me ocurrió xD Pero me encanta Laxus (ven pa'ca que te violo xD) y Mirajane es un personaje sumamente adorable, la adoro *O* Y bueno, yo tenía que escribir algo como esto o moría (? xD _

_Denme amor y no me azoten mucho con el látigo *O* Lol _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
